


Plan B

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleModern!AUPrompt: “That has got to be the lamest pick-up line in existence.”





	

* * *

##  **Plan B**

* * *

  

Lavi voleva quel lavoro più d'ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma il signor Tiedoll l'aveva avvisato che il figlioccio, Yuu Kanda, non era un tipetto facile da convincere.

Le ultime guardie del corpo che aveva assunto s'erano licenziate cinque minuti dopo averlo conosciuto. Quindi, stavolta c'era una condizione da soddisfare, per avere il lavoro. Doveva riuscire a farsi dare un appuntamento da Yuu, dimostrando in tal modo d'andargli a genio.

In realtà, Lavi trovava il giovane terribilmente affascinante, a dispetto del suo caratteraccio e l'appuntamento con lui l'avrebbe voluto davvero.

"Yuu-kun, questo è Lavi," li presentò Tiedoll.

Lavi sorrise al giovane, che lo squadrò da capo a piedi e sollevò un sopracciglio, lo sguardo di chi sapeva perfettamente il motivo per cui era lì.

"Sparisci, testa rossa," gl'intimò, appena il patrigno fu fuori portata d'udito. "Non ho bisogno di te."

"Ma io sì," disse Lavi, "perché non ci sediamo e ne discutiamo?"

"No."

Cocciuto come un mulo, accidenti a lui. Sapeva chi era, non avrebbe mai accettato un suo invito, qualunque cosa avesse detto.

"Sai, la mia camicia sarebbe perfetta sul pavimento della tua camera," cantilenò Lavi, sorridendo.

"Sparisci, idiota, prima che t'uccida," sibilò Kanda.

"Se ti dico che somigli tantissimo a Xena, la Principessa guerriera? Esci con me?"

Insisteva! Kanda lo guardò come se fosse ritardato.

"No e questo è il peggior tentativo di rimorchio della storia," disse in tono tagliente, quasi sperasse di ferirlo fisicamente con quelle parole. "E io sono un uomo."

"Oh, lo so; ma non temere, era solo il Piano A," l'informò Lavi.

Vide Kanda roteare gli occhi e sbuffare, visibilmente seccato.

"Il piano B sarebbe?" Ritorse, caustico.

"Prenderti in ostaggio," rispose candidamente Lavi, mostrando la pistola.

Kanda sfoggiò un ghigno compiaciuto.

"Questo è lo spirito giusto," disse, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
